


Ritual Misery

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Can Be Interpreted As Either Romantic or Familial, F/M, Family, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A poem dealing with Baby 5's psychological damage.





	

~ Ritual Misery ~

she is a broken doll  
who craves her master's puppet strings  
guiding her limbs  
and binding her to him

she seeks to fill  
the void within her heart  
(an ancient, festering wound)  
with the will and desires of others

believing ( _hoping_ ) that 'being useful'  
is the key to making herself whole  
and that her master's strings  
will one day stitch together  
the scattered fragments of her soul

~oOo~


End file.
